inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ranmao-is-a-Liar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Infinity Etoile page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Raizza Shimono (Talk) 16:41, July 20, 2012 Yeah Ok! Yep! Ochita's in! Sorry i got back to you late....My Internet crashed this morning and i've only just been able to get back on.... Thanks Anyway! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x (talk) "MiGhTy MiGhTy DiScO kInG!" 16:33, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Can i join? Okkk....Here's the details for my OC.... Name: Bakkuru Kotoni Age: 13 Appearance: Short, Afro-Like, Red/Brown hair, Green Eyes, Tanned Skin.... Casual Wear: Her Casual Wear is a White Vest with tiny black stars on it, With Black 3/4 Lenghs and Black Dolly Shoes with a little white bow on them.... Personality: She is kind and caring but can also be Sarcastic and Annoying at times, she know's when to be serious. She has a very short temper so one comment could get her really angry but she tries to hide it most of the time. She's not scared of anything....Eccept for Spiders and Creepy looking guys. She's very optimistic about things too.. That should be about it, If there is anything else that i missed, just say! Thank you! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x (talk) "MiGhTy MiGhTy DiScO kInG!" 10:00, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Um, I don't suppose you could add my OC, Garesu to your fanfic, could ya? Name: Garesu Nonosuke (Nonosuke, Garesu in Eastern order.) Age: 14 Casual Wear: Plain short-sleeve yellow shirt, plain black pants. Wears a black armband on his left arm. His shoes are white, with a black stripe down one side. Personality: Usually a bit on the blunt side, often coming off as being rude. Mostly keeps to himself, though. Quite hard to anger him, but if someone manages to, he'll stop at nothing to hurt them for angering him. I hope that's okay~ Gyaresu Gosuke (talk) 11:59, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Can i join? Name: Ikuto Kaanagi Age: 15 Appearance: He has dark blue hair which goes to his neck he has violet coloured eyes Casual Wear:he wears a black hoodie and he always wears a chain with a cross personality:Ikuto is enigmatic,aloof,stoic and a little naughty,much like an alley cat.He can also be sweet and kind.He likes teasing people.He is brave and will stand up to any challenge.He plays the violin very nicely. Ikuto Tsukiyomi (talk) 08:31, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Done Done. Blocked him. Hi This is Keeve. I would like to join your new fanfic Mangetsu Machi. Here is the link: http://inazuma-eleven-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Misaki_Keeve Zola (talk) 08:20, August 28, 2012 (UTC)Angel Keeve (talk) Well.... I'm sorry, but I can't just make everyone whose applying into Admins. But, would you like the rollback position instead? Joining in~? Heyyaaa, Etoile~! I read Mangetsu Machi's Main Page, and I was curious; if I can let some OCs join? If you'd allow, can either/both Rese and/or Tasuku join? I'd leave you with the deciding; if you'd just need one, then it's okay with me~ If there's more info needed, please feel free to approach me! Thanks, Etoile! :3 Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 05:19, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Join in~! hey there Etoile! can I join your new fanfic? the Mangetsu Machi.. do you mind if both my OCs join? Arane and Memo.. I'll be waiting for you to decide! if you don't want to.. its alright! I really thank you if my character can join! see ya! Memoyakio (talk) 09:38, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Yaoi~! heya Etoile! about my request at your page, Yaoi One-Shots! is it okay that this might be shounen-ai.. maybe? well, my english is bad and I kinda don't understand what you said.. so, I wonder.. you're asking me about the storyline? It's pretty simple.. maybe pretty sad, too.. It started like this.. Fukai, Memo, Yujo and Kiiro were walking together inside the forest.. actually, its a camping.. somehow, four of them lost.. Memo was only with Kiiro, they're already out(I mean, Memo and Kiiro not lost..) Memo try to call Yujo but she failed 'cause there's no connection.. Fukai was all alone without Yujo.. He was walking alone.. Yujo keep screaming finding Fukai.. but when Yujo noticed, Fukai was bleeding.. attacked by some wolves in the forest, Yujo try to heal Fukai.. sadly, it won't worked.. Yujo cried.. the last word he said, "I love you!! Fukai!!!!" the end~ it's up to you to make the dialogue.. I don't mind.. I also allow you to put 'bad words'.. y'know what I means.. I kinda sleepy now, that's why my mind kinda slow~ well then, hope you understand! thanks! hundred, thousand, million thanks! see ya!! Memoyakio (talk) 14:54, October 23, 2012 (UTC)